Daenia
Daenia is a land-locked duchy situated within the Iliac Bay and the region of Glenumbra, ultimately being in the province of High Rock. Daenia contains both the cities of Daggerfall and Daenia City. Daenia is known as the home of the Beldama Wyrd, a group of Breton-witches that safeguard the forest, all the while worshipping the Ehlnofey known as the Elemental Guardians. By game *Daenia (Daggerfall) **Daenia (City) *Daenia (Online) **Daenia Dolmen Description Geography Daenia makes up the westernmost portion of High Rock and the region of Glenumbra. But this is regarding geography. Politically, the Duchy of Daenia is in the north-central portion of the Iliac Bay, between several nations, including the Fiefdom of Anticlere in the south, the Fiefdom of Ykalon to the north, and the Barony of the Ilessan Hills in the west. Daenia's land is engulfed in an endless sea of forest, being a part of the much larger forest that encompasses most of Iliac-High Rock. But deep in Daenia's forest lies the Beldama Wyrd Tree, one of the largest trees in Tamriel. It is the home of the Beldama Wyrd, a group of witches that safeguard the forest and the creatures that inhabit it. Much of the inner forest is uninhabited, riddled with ruins entangled by vines, and rundown shacks in clearings. The city-state of Daggerfall is situated on the western end of the forest, overlooking the Sea of Pearls in the west, and the Iliac Bay in the south. The capital of the Duchy is the city-state of Daenia, which is in the central north of the Duchy. Throughout the land are minor settlements that pay homage to Daenia City, such as Graybrone Court and Westtry. By the time the Warp in the West had occurred, the Duchy of Daenia was absorbed into the Kingdom of Daggerfall. History Second Era The Bloodthorn Cult & Murders in Daggerfall During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Daggerfall was ruled by King Casimir Deleyn, whose kingdom was integrated into the Daggerfall Covenant. A string of murders had occurred throughout Daggerfall's streets, leaving various citizens fearing for their lives. While Captain Aresin of the City Guard had begun his investigation, a mysterious traveler had begun their own sleuthing, eventually rendezvousing with Captain Aresin near the local Mages Guild. It was revealed that the Bloodthorn Cult, a group of Reachmen had appeared in Daggerfall. Further investigation brought the traveler to Martine Lerineaux, a nobleman of Daggerfall and a conspirer of the Bloodthorn. The Reachmen plan to assassinate King Casimir, to begin their conquest over Glenumbra. The Reachmen assassin, Verrik led an assault on Castle Daggerfall, attempting to kill the King until he was stricken down by the traveler. This revealed the cult's plot against Glenumbra, and so the Beldama Wyrd were soon becoming involved.Events of "Blood and the Crescent Moon"Events of "Bloodthorn Assassins"Verrik's Note The Beldama Wyrd & the Corruption of the Tree The Bloodthorn had begun their sabotage in Daenia, causing unrest in the farming town of Deleyn's Mill. With the help of the Beldama Wyress, Helene, it was discovered that Reach magic had corrupted the forest and silenced the Elemental Guardians, leading to the Beldama to cleanse the Vale of the Guardians of the vile magic. The Guardians were enchained, unable to speak with the Beldama and clean the forest. The traveler is directed to the Beldama Wyrd Tree, in the northern valley of Daenia. It was there a Corruption of the Tree had dwelled in the Wyrd Tree, spreading the Reach magic throughout the region. The Beldama fought the Bloodthorn and destroyed corruptions of the elements. The traveler defeated the Corruption of the Tree, purifying the forest from the magic. All the while, an Army of Werewolves, under the command of Faolchu the Reborn had invaded the city-state of Camlorn in the region of the Cambray Hills. Duke Nathaniel of Camlorn is sent to Aldcroft with other refugees. The traveler leaves for Aldcroft.Events of "Seeking the Guardians"Events of "Reclaiming the Elements"Events of "Purifying the Wyrd Tree" Third Era The Tale of Darius Shano; The Importance of Madness In his lifetime, Darius Shano was a well-renowned writer that lived in the Duchy of Daenia. Darius had unintentionally been a part of a wager between the Daedric Princes, Vaermina and Sheogorath, where one of them must make him the most hated figure, to the highest point possible. Vaermina imbedded nightmarish visions into Darius for several years, since he was nineteen until he was twenty-nine. During that time, Shano transcribed these nightmares, which garnered him polarizing attention, both revulsion, and fascination. When it Sheogorath's time had come, these horrific nightmares had ceased. His attention had wavered, the provocation he had once earned was none existence, and so he took it to higher levels, where he mocked and besmirched the name of the Nine Divines. When he published his final book, which was on Talos, "The Noblest Fool", it had brought such shame to the King of Daenia, where he ordered for Shano's execution, in front of a crowd of cheering people." Vaermina had lost the wager because "without madness, there are no dreams and no creation." This lesson was not forgotten by Vaermina.Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book IX The Duchy of Daenia in the Warp in the West During the Warp in the West in 3E 417, the Duchy of Daenia was under the reign of an unknown Duchess, whose name was lost in the history books. Daenia existed among the forty-four different nations of the Iliac Bay. Daenia itself is a mainland duchy not far from the Kingdom of Daggerfall, one of the three major kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. Later in the same year, the Warp in the West had occurred, resulting in the Kingdoms expanding their territories, absorbing the smaller nations of the Iliac. The Fiefdom of Alcaire was annexed into the Kingdom of Daggerfall along with other nations throughout the western Iliac Coast. Because of its location, the Duchy of Daenia was the site of various battles between Daggerfall and Wayrest, where a massive forest fire had occurred, from Daenia, to Phrygias. In the end, Daggerfall prevailed and claimed Daenia.Events in The Warp in the West Locations Settlements *Daggerfall **Daggerfall Castle **The Rosy Lion **Temple of the Eight **Themond Mine **Outlaws Refuge *Beldama Wyrd Tree (Settlement) *Daenia (City) *Deleyn's Mill *Graybrone Court *Noellaume Estate *Westtry Ruins *Baelborne Rock *Dresan Keep *Farwatch Tower *Gromgon *Ilessan Tower *Silumm *Valewatch Tower Caves *Bad Man's Hallows *The Cavern of Baalodeusullah *Themond Mine Landmarks *Beldama Wyrd Tree (Forest) *Blessed Altar of Julianos *Dourstone Isle *Iliac Bay *Mire Falls *Sea of Ghosts *Vale of the Guardians Gallery Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Duchy of Daenia in the Iliac Bay. ESO Daggerfall 2.png|Daggerfall, the Grand City of Daenia. Appearances * * es:Daenia Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions